The Pokemon Duelist
by Grand Master Potter
Summary: Jaden has a best friend named Daniel Oak who uses his Pokemon Duel Monsters, not a true crossover just Pokemon and some of their moves turned into Duel Monster cards.
1. Chapter 1

The Pokemon Duelist

I own neither Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh GX/ any other series in the franchise, I'm just using them for my amusement.

In this fic. Pokemon are cards in Duel Monsters with special effects and spell/trap cards based off of certain moves. My OC will be Jaden Yuki's friend Daniel Oak a homage to the first professor in the series, other than Dan there will be no other major OC's I just wanted someone I could create a new deck for and not mess with other established decks.

It was a beautiful morning in Domino City, the sun was shining, the grass was green, and two teenagers were running through the streets as though they were being chased by a raving lunatic.

"I told you we should have gotten up earlier." Said the taller of the two, the wind racing through his short hair.

"okay, okay sheesh I heard you the first time Dan." Said the other boy his hair a two tone mess of brown. Before Daniel could reply he and Jaden slammed into someone else, after untangling themselves and retrieving their cards the man gave them each a card and left. The two stood there stunned for a moment before continuing their desperate charge to Duel Academy's entrance exams.

"Hey Jay was that who I think that was?" Daniel asked, star struck at the thought

"I think so, Dan, crap where's a pen and paper when you need one, real nice of him to give me Winged Kuriboh and you Pikachu." Jaden replied

" you can say that again." Daniel agreed.

**TIME SKIP TO Dan's Duel**

"Daniel Oak please report to field five, Jaden Yuki please report to field three." The announcer spoke over the intercom, Jaden and Daniel clasped hands and wished each other luck before heading down for their duels.

"Ah glad you could make Mr. Oak." Said the proctor as he shuffled his deck and inserted it into his duel disk.

"Wouldn't miss it for anything teach." The duelist replied as he too prepped for the duel.

"DUEL" the two shouted and the match was on.

**Daniel- 4000LP **

**Hand- Charmander, Pidgeotto, Fly, Magic Cylinder, Delinquent Duo, Cyber Jar**

**Proctor- 4000LP**

**Hand- 5 cards**

"All right teach, I'll start off by placing one monster in face down defense mode and playing Delinquent Duo so by sacrificing a thousand LP I can randomly discard one card from your hand and then you have to get rid of one yourself, and I pick your center card." Daniel called out confidently as he played his cards, and the proctor discarded the cards.

"You done kid," asked the proctor, Daniel shook his head "almost, I'll lay down two face down cards and end my turn, your turn"

**Proctor- 4000LP**

**Hand- 4 cards**

**Daniel- 3000LP **

**Hand- Charmander, Pidgeotto**

"All right kid, here's where the real duel starts," replied the examiner smugly, " I'll play my Spear Dragon in attack mode and equip him with Axe of Despair increasing his Atk. to 2900, then I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy one of your face down cards," Daniel grimaced as his Magic Cylinder was destroyed, he was now minus his best defense, the examiner went on to attack cyber jar reducing his life points to 1000 however thanks to cyber jar's effect he smirked," thanks to the fact that you destroyed my Cyber Jar all monsters on the field go away and draw five cards if any of them are monsters Lv. 4 or below they get summoned if not they stay in our hands." The Proctor growled out "fine I end my turn."

It ended up on the proctors side there was a second Spear Dragon (1900/0),Shining Abyss(1600/1800), and a Mad Sword Beast(1400/1200), on Daniels side was his Squirtle(1000/2000) in defense mode, Pikachu (1800/1600), and Eevee (300/200) in defense mode.

**Daniel- 1000LP**

**Hand- Charmander, Pidgeotto, Charizard, Ultimate Evolution, Fire Stone**

**Proctor- 4000LP**

**Hand- 3**

"All right teach, it's been fun but this is where the duel ends." Daniel stated confidently, the instructor laughed, "And how pray tell do you intend to do that, kid." Dan merely smirked "like this, first I get to activate my Squirtles special effect, one that he shares with almost all my Pokemon monsters, evolution, see when my pokemon is still around at the beginning of my turn I can remove him from play to summon the next evolved form in this case Wartortle (2000/2500), next I'll summon to the field my Charmander (1900/1000) before playing my Ultimate Evolution spell card, by removing from play from my field, hand, or deck the first and/or second evolution levels of a monster I have in my hand I can summon that monster to the field, so good bye Charmander and Charmeleon, hello Charizard (3300/2600)!" Daniel cried as his most powerful card appeared onto the field, by now the proctor was starting to look a little nervous. " But wait there's more, why leave Eevee out of the evolution game, I play Fire Stone, this lets me remove Eevee from play to summon Flareon in attack mode (2300/2100), now Wartortle attack Shining Abyss." The two monsters duked it out with Wartortle easily destroying the monster lowering the examiners Life Points to 3600, but the beating was far from over, " Now Flareon destroy his Spear Dragon," once again Daniel came out on top with his opponent down to 3200LP, " Pikachu your up destroy Mad Sword Beast," 2700LP…, "Now Charizard your up, end it," The powerful dragon let loose a huge blast of fire knocking the opponents points to 0 and ending the duel.

"That's all folks." Daniel said as his opponent's LP's reached, he looked over at Jaden to see that he had also won his entry duel, he yelled over to his friend, "Jaden congrats on the win man." Jaden called back excited "Thanks pal, you too." The two friends walked out of the stadium together before they saw their friends Bastion and Syrus exiting as well, they ran over calling the guy's names, "Syrus, Bastion, you guys want to head back to my place to spend the night, it's over by the docks where we leave tomorrow." Asked Dan, the two replied that they would love to but first they had to check with their parents or in Syrus' case his older brother Zane. After they got the affirmative they all left and went home where they had the run of the place since Daniel's parents were out of town and his brother was at camp. They ate grilled cheese sandwiches for lunch before settling down for the other game both Jaden and Dan aspired to be king of… COD. They spent most of the evening playing that and eating pizza before deciding to turn in early so as to be ready for tomorrow's journey to Duel Academy.

So there's chapter one what did you think, please review.


	2. Jaden & Daniel Vs Chazz & James

The Pokémon Duelist

Chapter 2

Still own neither of these franchises

"Hello Duel Academy" Dan yelled as they got off the boat once they arrived at D.A., Bastion left them shortly afterwards stating that he was going to head over to Ra Yellow, while Syrus, Jaden, and Dan went to their room.

"Gee, we're really getting the five star treatment guys." Syrus said as they looked at their ramshackle dorm, Jaden and Dan however were much more optimistic.

"Oh come on Sy, look at that amazing view we've got." Jaden proclaimed as he looked over the cliff, Dan also decided to throw in his two cents, "yeah plus there's a path that leads down to our own beach, and if my guess is correct from the steam coming out of that cave we've also got natural hot springs down there (**Yes I know that neither of those actually were in the show, but I'll just put this out there right now, this will not be the same as the show, I'll keep the main plot points and character details.)**

The guys then went into their dorm room where there was a three decker bunk bed, and a hammock hanging from the other side of the room in between two dressers and over the desk.

"Huh I wonder if we have another roommate." Jaden said before all three jumped at a low growl coming from the top bunk, "will you newbies keep it down I'm trying to sleep." The voice said, Jaden being Jaden ignored him, "Hi I'm Jaden who are you?" The student took off his covers revealing a large body with black curly hair and a large nose, he sighed as if giving up on his afternoon nap, "The names Chumley Huffington, I'm a third year Slifer Red student, and apparently your roommate for the year." Sy and Daniel quickly introduced themselves, when Daniel looked around the room he saw drawings all around Chumley's space and they were amazing, he decided to bring them up, "Hey Chumley are those drawings yours, cause they look awesome." Chumley answered that they were indeed his, and he hoped to design cards after he got out of school however it was unlikely that he would get a reference from the school given his abysmal practical dueling skills, Jaden and Daniel both eagerly replied they would help Chumley and Syrus who had a similar assessment of his skills get better, but they were interrupted by a beeping coming from their PDA's, they flipped them open to find a note from Bastion on each of them saying that a large group of Obelisk Blue students were headed towards them and that two of them had duel disks on them and looked ready to duel.

Jaden sent a message back to Bastion thanking him for the heads up before he and Daniel grabbed their disks and decks to confront the mob of Obelisks. When they arrived outside they saw that indeed much of the Obelisk freshmen had come over to their dorm, with two looking to duel. Syrus in a rare stroke of bravery walked over to the side where several Obelisk girls were watching the standoff with boredom on two of their faces and mild interest on the others,

"Hey Alexis why are all of you guys down here?" He asked to the girl with long blond hair, not taking her eyes off of Jaden, Dan, Chazz, and James **(minor OC, one of Chazz's friends in the corresponding episode.) **she replied, "Chazz and his friends decided to exact vengeance for Crowler since Jaden defeated him and for the examiner Daniel beat since he's an Obelisk alumni, they're saying both cases were flukes and that they'll crush them in a tag team duel." Apparently this had also been explained over at the mob as they prepared to duel.

**Duel Time Jaden & Daniel vs. Chazz and James**

**(New Style for writing duels, they will be in script mode, each turn change will feature an update with the person who's turn it is on top followed by their partner followed by their opponents, we will only see the protagonists cards in this update.)**

**Chazz: 8000LP**

**Hand: 6**

**James: 8000LP**

**Hand: 5**

**Jaden: 8000LP**

**Hand: Polymerization, Elemental Hero Avian, Elemental Hero Bubbleman, E- Emergency Call, Elemental Hero Burstinatrix**

**Dan: 8000LP**

**Hand: Pidgeotto, Monster Reborn, Dive, Magikarp, Thunder Stone**

Chazz: all right slackers I'll kick things off with the field spell Pandemonium, this means that players don't have to pay LP for having Archfiend cards out on the field, then I'll summon my Pandemonium Watchbear in ATK. Mode (**1300/1800 Lv.4 Dark)**, when he's face up on the field you can't destroy Pandemonium, then I'll equip him with my Axe of Despair raising his ATK. to 2300. Finally I'll end my turn with one card face down, your move slacker.

**Jaden: 8000LP**

**Hand: Polymerization, E.H.A., E.H.B.,E- Emergency Call, E. ., R- Righteous Justice**

**Daniel: Pidgeotto, Dive, Monster Reborn, Magikarp, Thunder Stone**

**Chazz: 8000LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Pandemonium Watchbear (2300/1800), Pandemonium, Axe of Despair, 1 Face Down**

**James: 8000LP **

**Hand: 5**

Jaden: I'll start off by playing Elemental Hero Bubbleman.(**800/1200 Lv.4 Water)**

James: what good is that pipsqueak?

Jaden: when he's the only card on my side of the field I get to draw 2 more cards.

**Jaden's Cards: Elemental Hero Sparkman, Mirror Gate**

Next I'll play Polymerization to fuse my Elemental Heroes Avian and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman **(2100/1200 Lv.6 Wind)**, then I'll play R- Righteous Justice which means that for every Elemental Hero I have on the field I get to destroy one spell or trap card so say goodbye to your face down and Axe of Despair.

_Chazz growled as he discarded his cards_

Chazz: big deal, Slacker

Daniel: nice one Jay

Jaden: thank you, and to finish off my turn I'll play one card face down, your move James.

**James: 8000LP**

**Hand: 6**

**Chazz: 8000LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Pandemonium, Pandemonium Watchbear (1300/1800)**

**Daniel: 8000LP**

**Hand: Pidgeotto, Dive, Magikarp, Monster Reborn, Thunder Stone**

**Jaden: 8000LP**

**Hand: Elemental Hero Sparkman, E- Emergency Call**

James: I summon my Harpies Brother in ATK Mode **(1800/800 Lv. 4 Wind) **then I'll place three cards face down and end my turn.

Daniel: Finally I'm up to bat.

**Daniel: 8000LP**

**Hand: Pidgeotto, Monster Reborn, Magikarp, Dive, Thunder Stone, Pot of Greed**

**Jaden: 8000LP**

**Hand: Elemental Hero Sparkman, E- Emergency Call, **

**Field: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200), Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200), Mirror Gate (Face Down))**

**Chazz: 8000LP**

**Hand:2**

**Field: Pandemonium, Pandemonium Watchbear (1300/1800)**

**James: 8000LP**

**Hand: 2**

**Field: Harpies Brother (1800/800), 3 face downs**

Daniel: I'll start off by playing Pot of Greed to draw two more cards

**Daniels Cards: Meowth the Thief and Whirlwind **

Dan: I'll start by playing my Meowth the Thief Magic Card

James: what in blue blazes does that do?

Dan: simple it lets me take two cards from one of your hands and I choose you James.

James: fine Slifer trash

**James cards: Harpies Feather Duster, Double Summon**

_James hands over the cards to Dan who takes them eagerly._

Dan: next I'll play my Whirlwind magic card to send one monster back to their owner's hand and I choose Chazz's Pandemonium Watchbear.

_Chazz gritted his teeth as he returned the monster to his hand._

Dan: Now I'll use the cards Mr. James so kindly provided, Harpies Feather Duster to destroy all your spell and trap cards and Double Summon to go twice this turn, so now I'll summon to the field Pidgeotto **(1600/1400 Lv.4 Wind)** and Magikarp **(300/300 Lv1 Water)**

All the assembled Obelisk Blue laughed at the Magikarp

Chazz: What's the point of your weak fish, Slacker?

James: seems like a waste of my card.

_Dan merely smirked_

Dan: you'll see, YOU'LL ALL SEE! But for now I'll settle for kicking some ass, Jaden you mind if I use your monsters?

Jaden: by all means pal.

Dan: All right Flame Wingman destroy Harpies Brother

**2100 vs 1800 **

_Flame Wingman easily destroyed the Harpy with its Skydive Scorcher._

Dan: and thanks to his special effect you take damage equal to your monsters attack points, and now my other monsters attack you directly, I finish with one card facedown.

Chazz: my turn.

**Chazz: 3200LP**

**Hand: 3**

**James: 3200LP**

**Hand: 0**

**Jaden: 8000LP**

**Hand: Elemental Hero Sparkman, E- Emergency Call**

**Field- Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200), Elemental Hero Bubbleman(800/1200), Mirror Gate (Facedown)**

**Daniel: 8000LP**

**Hand: Monster Reborn, Thunder Stone**

**Field: Pidgeotto(1600/1400), Magikarp(300/300), Dive (facedown)**

Chazz: I summon my Chthonian Soldier in ATK mode **(1200/1400 Lv.4 Dark) **then I'll summon another Chthonian Soldier using my own copy of Double Summon. Now Chthonian Soldier 1 attack dweeb numero Uno's Magikarp.

Dan: sorry Chazz but I activate my Dive trap card, when this card can be used when you attack one of my Water Attribute monster's, it let's them dodge your attack, avoid attacks for the rest of your turn and then attack you directly.

Chazz: say what?, gr fine Chthonian Soldier 2 attack Bubbleman.

Jaden: hate to disappoint you Chazz but I've also got a trap card, activate Mirror Gate it switches our monsters so that Bubbleman's on your side now and your soldier is on mine!

Chazz: Argh!

**1200 vs 800 **

_Chthonian Soldier easily destroyed Bubbleman but it was Chazz and James' life points that took the hit in addition to Magikarps attack, it was not looking good for them._

**Chazz and James: 2500LP**

**Jaden and Dan: 8000LP**

Chazz: I end my turn.

Jaden: All right time to rap this up.

**Jaden: 8000LP**

**Hand: Elemental Hero Sparkman, E- Emergency Call, Pot of Greed **

**Field: Elemental Hero Flame Wingman(2100/1200)**

**Daniel: 8000LP**

**Hand: Monster Reborn, Thunder Stone**

**Chazz: 2500LP **

**Hand: 0 **

**Field: Chthonian Soldier (1200/1400)x2**

**James: 2500LP**

**Hand: 0**

Jaden: I'll start by summoning my Elemental Hero Sparkman, then I'll attack your Chthonian Soldier's with Sparkman and Flame Wingman!

Dan: thanks to your Chthonian Soldier's special effects we lose some life points, but unless I'm mistaken you just lost all your life points.

_As Jaden's monsters destroyed Chazz's soldiers the life point counters on Chazz and James' duel disks hit zero_

**Jaden and Daniel: 6700LP**

**Chazz and James: 0LP**

Afterwards most of the Obelisk Blue decided to disperse leaving only Alexis, Shayara,and Syrus's older brother Zane behind, the other Slifer students who had watched the duel quickly left to spread the word around campus, and to procure items for a party to celebrate the defeat of two of Obelisks best by two of their fellow Slifer's. Zane, Alexis, and Shayara (**sorry one more OC, I wanted to add a love interest for Zane as well as someone who could be a mentor figure to Alexis, while Zane will end up being a mentor figure to Jaden, Daniel, and Syrus, while I still want to have a similar In your shadow type relationship between Syrus and Zane I like how their personalities work together in a character sense.)** walked over to where Jaden and Dan were celebrating with Syrus and Chumley, Zane spoke up first,

"Congrats on the duel you two, you did well." He said in his normal, calm voice, before turning to Syrus and wishing him luck during the semester, while Shayara gave him a quick hug before running off after Zane. Alexis watched them for a moment before turning back to the two victors,

"Alexis Rhodes, it's nice to meet you two, that was some great combos back there." Jaden decided to reply first, "thanks a lot Alexis, by the way I'm Jaden, Jaden Yuki, so what kind of deck do you run?" The two then got on a long and spirited discussion on what the advantages and disadvantages of each of their decks were before they had to part for their different welcoming dinners.

Later that night after the party and the introduction to their Dorm head Professor Banner, the guy's settled down into their beds to get some sleep, since it was a Friday they had till Monday before any classes started but Daniel and Jaden both wanted to start exploring campus.

**Read and Review Please**


End file.
